The Little Things
by liz-mc
Summary: Josie really likes Joel and they get 2 getha fight and all that stuff. It nearly made my friend cry!:


-The Little Things-  
Created by Regan Davey  
-Cast-  
Star- Girl- Josie  
Co- guy- Daniel (pop)  
Co- Friend- girl- Brooke-  
Enemy- girl- Abby- cheerleader?  
Every one thinks he is mean and selfish Tough one she likes- guy- Joel  
(His song is the little things. Good charlotte)  
  
Part 1  
Scene- Hallway  
Situation- friend coming up to Josie and they talk.  
Brooke- Josie!! Oh my god! :-O  
Josie- Hi ya Brooke. Have you seen Joel anywhere?  
B- why would I want to see Joel? .Oh no Josie.  
J- what's wrong? No I heard something about him that's all.  
B- what did you hear? Tell me! Tell me, tell me!  
J- nothing you just have to find out for yourself?  
|Josie looks at camera| I forgot to introduce myself. I am sorry. I am Josie and it's nice to meet you. I also know you have no idea who Joel is. Well he is obviously the guy I have a crush on. And he is such a loser but  
I like him anyway. I have to go.  
P 2  
Scene- Class  
Situation- Joel coming into class.  
Joel enters room.  
B- I though you said he got something changed.  
J- it must have been a rumour.  
Joel- |moves next to Josie| is this seat taken? J- Yes I mean no. Wait I don't know. No not it's not feel free to sit down.  
|Looks at camera| God I sure screwed up!  
Joel laughs. - Your strange Josie Timly.  
|Josie turns away|  
B- Josie what is up with him?  
J- I don't know. Let me die!  
P 3  
Scene- Her bedroom  
Situation- her writing in journal Josie- I love my journal. It's the thing I wont let go of. Anything else is  
gone, except some other stuff!  
|In journal| Journal, Today I had my first day of year eight. Brooke nearly figured out how much I love Joel. Guess what! My Dad used to go to school with his dad and they  
are coming over tonight I am so excited. Oh no, what if I do something  
wrong? Maybe I will embarrass the hell out of myself again. Oh no that  
can't happen! He will never like me.  
|Door knocks|  
Joel- Can I come in or are you to busy for me?  
J- no, no feel free to come in but just wait.  
Oh no I have to go now. Wish me luck!  
Joel- your busy I'll go  
J- no! I mean you can stay. Joel- today when I said you were weird I wasn't sure but now you are acting  
crazy. J-Sorry can we leave here I don't want anyone in my room. Sorry I didn't  
mean it like that I just don't want to be here myself.  
Joel- Ok but once again you're strange.  
|In park| J- I can't believe that you love the environment so much. Lets sit on the  
grass here.  
Joel- well we live near lots of trees and I hate my house. It's a mess  
compared to yours. I mean I hate all the shit I have to put up with. J- I am here if you need to talk. Any way why do you have to make yourself look so bad? I mean you make it look like you are a bad person. But then  
with me you are sweet and kind? Why? Joel- Well I hate everyone. Except for you. I don't think you remember but in kindergarten we were best friends. But when we started school you went off and found other friends. You totally ditched me. That's when my heart was first broken. My first broken heart. Maybe I don't like you maybe I do  
hate you. I can't hate you, because you were my first and only friend. J- Wow I don't remember but there was only one person I ever had a crush  
on.  
Joel- Who?  
j- I have to go now. Talk to you later.  
Joel- Who?  
|- You figure it out. |laughing and runs off|  
P 4  
Scene- school  
Situation- shocking news  
B- did you hear?  
J- Hear what? B- someone reckons they saw Joel at the park. Think, you with Joel, Joel  
with you. Hat is up with this world?]  
J- Yeah. What are some people thinking? |Said very nervously| B- Oh my god! You were with him. How could you do that to me? I have to go  
now. Think about what you did Jose.  
P 5  
Scene- canteen  
Situation- teasing  
| Jose walking around people staring at her|  
Abby- Well look what we have hear the desperate little thing. I used to  
think you were Josie. But now you are like the others. Buh Bye! J- just because my life is more interesting than yours you don't have to go  
get all _____  
Face it Josie. You want to be like us, but you never will! EVER!!  
|Josie walks off|  
Joel- Josie. Over Here.  
J- Joel everyone is talking about us being together. Do you know who  
started that rumour?  
Joel- who cares? I sure don't? Or are you just like them?  
J- Joel I. I. Don't know what to say.  
Joel- What's the deal Josie?  
J- I have to go.  
|runs out crying|  
P 6  
Scene- girl toilet  
Situation- heartbreak? Sorter  
J- |crying trying to wipe tears away|  
|walks in| Josie? What's wrong?  
J- you don't care about me Brooke. You aren't my friend.  
Yes I do Josie. You are my friend. Its just that Joel thing freaked me.  
J- Ok but come to my house tonight we have to talk.  
Ok sure Jose walk to class together?  
J- Sure!  
  
P 7  
Scene- bedroom  
Situation- talking  
|Knock at door|  
B- Jose can I come in? Your dad told me you were up here.  
J- Yes well I did want to tell you something.  
B- if its bad I don't want to know but I will hear it anyway. J- Well, I have had the biggest crush on Joel since year four. I know he is mean and everything. But to me he is just a sweet cute guy. I love him  
Brooke. I love him.  
B- I don't care that is what I wanted to tell you. I knew you liked him  
it was so obvious. So I am going to really encourage you.  
J- Thanks Brooke. Thanks lots.  
P 8  
Scene- hallway  
Situation- Daniel asks her out.  
B- The bell is going to go soon see you at lunch.  
J- Ok. Cya Brooke  
Daniel- |runs up to Josie| I heard about you and Joel at the park. I  
thought you had better taste than that. J- Who I hang around with is none of your business. Besides we were only  
talking. Well. if you go out to the movies or something with me tonight. I will tell  
you who saw you two there.  
J- Why don't we not go out and you tell me anyway  
D-Josie, Josie I cant do that. It wont be fair. If you go out with that  
little thing tonight everyone will know.  
J- Look Daniel. Joel and I are just friends so just back out my life a  
bit, ok? If I came into your life it wouldn't be very fun and fair will  
it?  
D-Josie, I think it would be great if you came into my life with some  
respect. Why can't you just have a nice day and talk to me tomorrow.  
J- you never give up!  
P 9  
Scene- Front of school  
Situation- Joel and Josie Talking  
Joel- Yo Jose wait up!  
J- Hi Joel. What's up?  
Joel- Well I was just wondering.  
J- Yeah  
Joel- do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?  
J- |turns to camera| Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening he is  
actually asking ME to the movies. Wait. Should I be happy? I mean, he  
isn't popular. Every one hates him. So? Ok I will its no harm!  
Sure Joel I can't wait. Before though, lets get something to eat.  
Joel- Ok seeya Josie. Until tonight.  
P 10  
Scene- Bedroom  
Situation- journal writing  
I can't believe it. Joel asked me out. I knew he liked me. I was just waiting for him to ask me. Things are finally turning around. I will see you later. I hope nothing goes wrong. Maybe this will be the night of my  
first real kiss. Not a peck, a full on pash. I can't wait.  
Love Jose.  
P 11  
Scene- down stairs or something in lounge.  
Situation- waiting for Joel  
J- Mum I cant believe it, my first date. What if something goes wrong?  
M- Josie don't worry. You are lucky that you have a date with a  
respectful person. Joel is it? My first date was horrible, he was the most hated person in school, and then the most popular boy saw us there.  
It was a tragedy. J- Mum, I am hopeful that wont happen to us. I mean he is the most hated  
but would that ruin anything between my friends and I? M- Of course not Josie. I have good advice for you |doorbell| I will get  
that.  
|Joel enters|  
Joel- Are you ready Jose? We have to eat sort of quickly if we want to  
get the early movie.  
J- Ok mum I will see you tonight.  
M- Sure Jose. Remember what I told you. |Winks ate Josie|  
P 12  
Scene- At the movies  
Situation- Holding hands  
J- Grab those seats there  
Joel- Ok up the back, nice choice  
J- Look at all the people we could toss popcorn at  
Joel- I wouldn't try that, they seem like grumpy assholes.  
J- Oh my god look there is Crabby Abby  
Joel- she is the biggest bitch  
J- I know talk about doggy, yes the movies starting  
|Scream| |Josie gasps| |grabs Joel's hand|  
|Joel smiles|  
P 13  
Scene- at the end  
Situation- tragedy  
|Josie and Joel walk out of movies holding hands|  
J- There's my mum Joel, I had a great night. I hope you did. She's not  
looking, good.  
|Josie pecks Joel on cheek|  
|Josie runs off|  
|Daniel steps out from behind bush|  
Dan- Oh no, you have to be kidding me! That's so unfair. The stupid  
bitch. She was caught with the little thing, that's not good for her  
reputation. But anyway. That means I will be more popular than anyone  
else. Oh, I forgot I already am. That whore is going to pay. I know how,  
I still like her. Everyone is staring at me, Oh shit! I am talking to my  
self.  
P 14  
Scene- Joel at home  
Situation- in love  
Joel- Dad.  
Dad- Yes Joel  
Joel- how do you know you are in love?  
Dad- Joel, its simple. You can feel it. Its like you just know.  
P 15  
Scene- at school  
Situation- the heartbreak  
Dan- Josie wait up!  
J- what do you want Daniel?  
Dan- I have some breaking news for you  
Josie-, which is.?  
Dan- More rumours  
J- No. Who started them what are they?  
Dan- I will tell you, if you come out to the movies with me.  
J- Maccas that's as far as we are going to go.  
Dan- will it be a date?  
J- if you really want it to be.  
Dan- Thanks Josie and will get you at 5:00  
J- fine Daniel.fine  
P 16  
Scene- maccas  
Situation- shocking  
Dan- Hi Josie sorry I am late.  
J- I have been here for 15 minutes out in the cold  
Dan- Once again sorry. No need to get all bitchy.  
J- HEY! You watch it mister!  
Dan- you certainly have a temper on you there.  
J- I just came here to find out ho started the rumours and too eat some  
tea so can we just go already?  
Dan- Ok Jose. Just relax hunny.  
J- it's Josie to you and DON'T, DON'T call me hunny!  
Dan- Ok Josie.  
AT MCDONALDS  
Dan- well are you going to order?  
J- you go first this is tough  
Dan- ok then I will have a..  
J- see even you haven't decided  
Dan- I will just have a medium Big Mac meal and a small sundae.  
J- I will have a Large McOz meal with a medium sundae, apple pie and 2  
boxes of cookies.  
Dan- hey girl, you sure you can eat all that?  
J- Of course! I am not paying for it. I will go sit down and grab the  
straws and napkins, you can bring the tray.. I might grab the seat near  
the fish.  
Dan- Ok then  
J- finally, why did it take so long?  
Dan- I had to carry everything and it was very difficult.  
J- who spread the rumours?  
Dan- you aren't gonna like this girl  
J- Well?  
Dan- It was Joel, he started them cos he wanted to see how you reacted  
and wanted people to think he was so cool for doing it  
|Josie starts to cry| Josie runs off|  
P 17  
Scene- at school  
Situation- loyalty  
Brooke- Josie, I kept trying to call you last night, where were you?  
J- Out Brooke- Jose, what's wrong, you look like you have been crying. What did  
they do? Who was it?  
J- Dan said| Josie starts bawling|  
Brooke- |runs in front of Josie| What Jose? What is it?  
J- Dan said Joel started the rumours,  
Brooke- Sorry Josie. Maybe it's just what he does. Maybe he does it to  
all his girlfriends.  
J- No just me. I was just his little toy, I was just, I was just his  
little thing  
Brooke- No Jose, you are not a little thing. You are Josie, the strong  
Josie. The funny, happy and beautiful Josie. Think of the song,  
beautiful. You are that.  
J- Thankyou Brooke  
Brooke- you know what you have to do Josie don't you?  
J- I sure do  
P 18  
Scene- recess, canteen  
Situation- showdown  
J- Brooke, there he is. Brooke- Ok Jose, you know what to do, just go with it. Do what you want. I  
don't what to expect from you.  
J- Ok, here we go..  
|The anthem starts playing (GC)|  
Joel- Hi Josie  
J- SHUTUP  
Joel- what's wrong?  
J- You, that's my problem, all of you everything I don't wanna be you  
Joel, never! Joel- What the hell did I do? I don't know why you having a go at me when  
I didn't do anything. J- You didn't do anything hey? Ok then, why did someone tell me that you  
started those rumours?  
Joel- what rumours? Those ones that were around a week ago? J- Yeah Joel, actually they are. You had no fucking right to start them.  
Joel- I didn't start them Jose, you know damn well who started them.  
J- Ok then Joel, who was it Joel? Can you tell me that now?  
Joel- It was Dan Jose. Don't you get it? Dan Likes you, but he doesn't  
know anything about you, but I do, I do girl. I love you Josie, doesn't  
that mean anything to you?  
J- I love you to Joel, how do I know he didn't start those rumours  
though?  
Joel- Ask him yourself. Hey Dan come here for a sec  
Dan- whispers|- Oh no  
|Dan runs there|  
Dan- What's up yowl?  
Joel- Shut the hell up  
J- did you start them?  
Dan- start what?  
J- the rumours?  
Dan- No Josie I swear, we all know who did it don't we Joel.  
|Dan looks at Joel with an evil grin|  
Joel- Oh, you dick  
Dan- Yeah unlike you. Joel- you are just jealous. Josie and I are in love, and that's too much  
for you to handle  
Dan- Josie doesn't love you man; at the moment she reckons you are the  
most arsiest asshole in the whole fucking world.  
Joel- Ok then, you are so dead ass wipe.  
|Joel punches Dan in the face|  
J- Joel, how could you? He didn't do it, you did. I know really regret it. I think you should though Joel, think about what you just did, do you  
know what is going to happen to you?  
|Joel runs off|  
Abby- well, well, well look what the cat dragged in J- Shut up Abby; you are the most fucking bitchiest cow I have ever met.  
Abby- You are so jealous of me Josie Timly.  
J- Cant you think of anything better to say? Oh wait I forgot you cant,  
you are a blonde, sorry, but maybe you should still stay in the bimbo  
squad I think it really suits your style.  
P 19  
Scene- toilets  
Situation- the scene  
Brooke- Josie, girl are you in here?  
|Crying|  
B- Josie come out, no one wants to see you spread mascara.  
|Josie comes out mascara all over her face|  
Agghh  
J- Shut up Brooke |Josie laughs| B- Sorry Josie. Are they looking for a new member of Good Charlotte cos I  
swear you will do the job.  
J- Benji, Joel, Billy and Paul will be great thanks Brooke.  
B- No probs pick them up from my house this afternoon  
J- Make it four?  
B- Sure  
|Both of them laugh|  
P 20  
Scene- Brookes room  
Situation- chit chat  
J- Hi Brooke where is GC?  
B- they aren't coming; they are stuck in Yankee land  
J- I cant believe it.  
B-what?  
J- Joel actually did it. Why Brooke?  
B- Jose  
J- What is it Brooke?  
B- I don't think Joel did it.  
J- what do you mean?  
B- I don't think that Joel started the rumours I don't think that would  
be something Joel would do. I think you do too.  
J- Oh my god, you are right Brooke  
B- See, you two are meant to be. You know when he is innocent.  
J- Oh no, he might not forgive me.  
B- He will, trust me.  
J- I don't know if I can do that.  
B- Josie.  
J- Ok I am gonna go now, later.  
P 21  
Scene- recess, canteen  
Situation- showdown  
J-Joel, wait up will you?  
Joel- what do you want?  
J- I want to talk Joel. 


End file.
